New age Heroes
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Ah SuperHeroes From Keystone Metropolis Star City Gotham city and many from across the universe have rich history and legacy beginning in the golden age era age of heroes from Vigilantes in a crime do or die world of the city of Gotham.


Magnificent DC AU special

Justice of tomorrow

Ah SuperHeroes From Keystone Metropolis Star City Gotham city and many from across the universe have rich history and legacy beginning in the golden age era age of heroes from Vigilantes in a crime do or die world of the city of Gotham.

Transition there is a gloomy winged figure prowling on gargoyles looking through the citizens in a dread grim gothic city whom has a set of sidekicks behind him.

The other is a brighter side in futuristic town there a man in blue champion of humanity from a small farm and many more

These legends are the next age of heroes slowly become mentors of new breed some are following their shadow and legacy most stick to their mantle and own ability what will our world come to if these young heroes in training are formed to handle their bigger leagues passion without their assistance.

Summer

10:00AM

The Batwing flies in the clouds blocking the sun wave of the birds frighten them out of the way.

"Remind me why we're taking the Batwing Tim? I thought it would be a transport to a Spaceship like HQ." Claydoll asked about watchtower while in the Batwing with current Robin Tim Drake along their bags and stuff.

"That's only for the Justice League Annie, Batman and Superman team. Don't you remember the stories Dick tell you about his time with the original team before patrol and bed?" Tim questioned Annie looks embarrassed and rub her head.

"Not all of it. It's just ever since mom getting used to having a new leaf and staying in Wayne manor. Her behavior has become...brighter like having a taller child smiling and keep been hovering over me with hygiene, chores and help making sure she needs assistance with her job as a social worker for Children of the mental disabilities just like me, like how Grandma Thompkins try to take care of unfortunate street children and Dad with charity for those factors meeting with a friend of Granny's who is becoming like a nun or something as Gotham's new " little princess" has to blow and endure it all before dawn as she just wants to rest." Annie thought cloud explains her recent clumsy forgetful behavior recently as she lay her hand on Tim shoulder in exhaustion fashion.

"Oh you poor girl why you haven't told me, I could step in and give you extra hands." Tim asked

"The city and it's family needs extra people who can reassure them that like me they can find make their own purpose and fate. Oh, what am I saying I think this is my choice I'm on a pedestal, poor Cassandra now I understand how she feels when I overwhelmed her. We all mean all but sometimes we can't help wanting too much." Annie guilt that all her stress due to her nature and status is the same feeling Cassandra might feel when Annie's protective mentorship get the better of her making Cassandra feel like she's being on a chain then a straight link with her twin.

"I'm sure Cassie understands and used to your treatment and teaches then Bruce's training. She looks up to you more despite your anxiety and hovering over her she wants to be just like you, I doubt she mind your awkward quirks when you try to blind into a conversation." Tim smiles pet Annie head as she feels a little unsure if the last one was insulted or criticized or a joke.

"Yeah...right.."

"Look there it is Behold Annie Welcome to Titans Tower before your very eyes!" Tim announce as Annie big brown eyes widen at the sight of an island having a skyscraper sized T stick out like a sore thumb as the clay hybrid face and hand on the class smile like she found the worlds giant bowl of ice cream.

"Oooooo it's actually just like my dreams and how Uncle described it! I can't believe this is the day I'm really seeing this in person I need a camera! It has to be in my personal journal." Annie then receive a Camera being put on her head.

"Huh aww thanks for your timing Tim now we just need a good angle." Annie smiles as she gets her camera to aim.

"Yeah you're...welcome?" Tim knows he's not the one who gave Annie her camera as Annie click the Camera to take a photo of the tower.

As Tim set the Batwing to find a landing spot he pat on Annie and his bag to see if something can happen but no sound or movement.

"Hmmmm." Suddenly a loud jet noise pass above them but as the duo look up they don't see nothing.

"Where did that come from? Is it one of the titans?

"I don't know unless."

Moments ago the Batwing landed on around the outside on the Titans island witnesses colorful welcome to your home new titans give it a homecoming vibe as Tim parked the Aircraft on Titans dock. Annie was stoked and can't wait any longer to rush to the place and greet her uncle and original titans with open arms.

"I know this place is really overwhelming and it makes you nervous that you'll mess up something but no need for that you're already have a good-" Tim look next to him and sees Annie hops off the Batwing landed on the ground and runs to forward to the tower.

"Titan Forever!!!" Annie surprisingly get excited and let out an outburst Tim didn't see coming.

Cyborg, Nightwing, Beast Boy, Stafire and Raven (who's in the shade reading her book))

As they and new titans hear a young silky soft voice of Annie coming closer as they she her in her unmasked Claydoll costume running to them.

"It is I the Magnificent Claydoll at your service for I'm here to improve my Titan spirit with my heroism!"

"Really? Hmm so this is what you described to my "kindred spirit" to be in person. She seems too buddy for my taste." Raven in her bluish purple cloak hidden her glare in her usual stern look at the clay girl coming to her.

"Yeah I know she can be a tad out there but she's a big fan of yours." Nightwing responded as Annie made it take a deep breath as an worange skinned woman hover to her add lift her up as Annie get a look at her emerald green eyes dress in purple hot tank top outfit that reveals most of her physique and skin with fire red hair above her.

"Greetings small girl version of Robin! It's glorious to see a new friend in our home." Starfire holds Annie in the air and place her on the shoulder.

"Hehehehe I am so happy to meet you too Starfire of planet Tamaran. The beauty and loveable princess of the team and quite the powerhouse in terms of strength like me." Annie show her knowledge of the alien girl as Starfire put herself and Annie on the ground.

"This place must've had some of the Magnificent views between this body of water I haven't even been here before but this is more impressive like the Batcave. Don't tell dad I Said that I still love the manor as if it a part of me!" Annie still exclaimed child like.

"You should be impressed that's why we chose this spot as our home and HQ with a little modeling as yours truly build most of it the tower myself even used my cybernetics to run tech in pretty much everything inside what should impressed you more it's today opportunity to be a part of this team's history."

Cyborg happy to explore the history of the tower and Annie impressive seeing this big muscle figure of robotics machinery mixed with human features, flesh and blood oh the other side of his face right in front of her and see he was little growth of hair as Annie pulls out a photo of the original Teen Titans back when Dick Grayson was Robin.

"Ah half man half cybernetic technology all hero and big heart for humanity underneath the Tin. Hey I'm half human too but half Clay we are like half kinked spirit buddies BOOYAH!!" Annie shouts Cyborgs catchphrases cause silence as the awkward restart her back to her less social behavior as Cyborg smile.

"Are we cool?"

"Frosty you didn't do anything wrong just let me stick with the Booyah and you do you're Magnificent then going for ya." They fist pump as Annie's eye spot Raven in the trees staring back into her eyes but this time not in a scold way but far deeper the cloak titan crack a small smirk before closing her book and walked toward her, Annie getting a closer look at Raven seeing her much more pale skin than her but good lanky physique blue boots and a dark leotard that contrast similar to Annie's Claydoll more colorful leotard and cape and notice she has a red mark shape like a drop on her forehead that match her belt and gloves and very cold dark purple eyes stare deep into hers matches the factor is her height slightly more above her own. Annie is look up to meet her in person most of all but this feeling she gets reminds her of how she was when she first see and contact Batman face to face included have to really look up at them as Raven's rasp deep voice spoke to her.

"It's not always easy being you as well from what I heard and discovered much of you. I can tell, the way you try to fit and match everyone here even their likeness says a lot that you don't feel comfortable being yourself. You can let that go believe me I can relate most of it very well Claydoll so don't try to be something your not to please me and do not apologize." Raven words surprise Annie as she take note that she not too gloomy as she heard in her stories but more straight forward to like her mentor/father figure as she tries to not look away from eye to eye.

"I I believe it your right I'm a big fan of yours most of all the titans Raven. I hear all about you and your history, I can't say I don't enjoy how I became like this but my powers were unwanted curse for me to make my own destiny. I'll be brutally honest as much as I can to let you be my guide and maybe I can be willing to learn how to deal with things in my life. I'm honored to finally work and fight alongside you in every way I can to overcome my destiny better than before." Annie take her deep breath and make it clear that she willing to be the best titans she could be for her favorite titans as Raven stoic nature resumes a little as she placed her hand on her head.

"Good because I'm already impressed in you and look forward to seeing what you can really do from this point on never forget who will always looking into your destiny and be coming it ever be lost."

"Mhm" Annie nods and bow to her no need to question Raven knowing she can pretty do anything with her abilities.

Unknown to Annie a green snake slowly slither around her neck and back as it hisses on her ear.

"Just try not to get her moody worst mood for a party dude." The Snake voice made Annie chuckles as she opened her eyes and smile.

"You really do put the animal in party animal don't you Beast Boy the shapeshifting life of the titans." Annie pull him off her smiles as Beast Boy jumps off and change back to his human form with red and white attire different from his purple and black one and grow sideburns.

"Wait where's Tim." Nightwing asked

Tim finally made it with the begs.

"Tim there you are oh dear what happened."

"Should I remind you of something Annie the begs you rush off before we even got things situated until I finally found out who gave you that camera." Tim said as Annie confused and feel guilty for neglect Tim.

"I'm so sorry for leaving there Timmy I couldn't help myself you know let me help you to make up for my irresponsibility." Annie only realized her love bird been left and began hugging him.

"Wait if you didn't hand me the camera because you're driving then you-" Annie see a black beg move on the moment she get it as it rolls off her hand on it own and stop as it landed on the ground. Naturally Annie would be reluctant in case it something supernatural.

"I'll go see." Just as Tim get closer Raven used telekinesis magic to pick up and open beg in the air and a black figure skinny ninja figure land on the ground. Annie immediately pulls off the hood and see Cassandra Cain was the unexpected visitor who snuck in the Batwing.

"Cassandra Cain?"

"Who?" Nightwing and Beast Boy commented

"Sister Cass the heck you think you trying to pull. I told you that you're needed in Gotham while I'm gone." Annie point at Cassandra

Cassandra take long to respond and look around in silent

"Gotham feel lonely without my sister in it. You know I hate being lonely. Make me feel Sad then it will make you sad thinking about me being sad without "just us" " She argue back robotically give off and silent odd girl vibe as Annie sighs forgot Cassandra social and emotional dependency comes from her.

"She your twin Annie but we just have to accept keeping her here now we already made it. Besides I don't think she suitable to the city live without the right company with her on her own." Tim said As Annie rubs her face knowing she can't say no as she sees in Cass eyes that what's been said is true.

A red streak blur of wind speed pass the heroes and Zips in circles coming from above them then a Blue streak blur speed follow the red blur flying in the air pass them as well like speeding bullets.

Annie duck and grab Cass out of the way as the blue and red streaks blur nearly hit them and zoom into the sky.

"Grr What kind of rude insects or creatures are those?" She questions as Tim and the others look up.

"Hey I recognize that blur of blue streaks anywhere. It's not a bird it not a plane it's Super-" before Tim could finish

"Supergirl wins again!" A tall but young late teen woman with shiny Blonde long hair and blue strong eyes landed in classic superhero fashion dress in all sleeves blue and red dress and boots with an oh so familiar S Symbol on her chest.

"A girl?"

"Not just any girl Robin she a Supergirl I already discovered from Dad's Batcompter and your story about a Superman but never a Supergirl. Does she have the same biological physiology ability and everything like him too?" Claydoll asked as she moved closer to The kryptonian analysis and looking around her, Cassandra follows around her as Supergirl feel uncomfortable and grab them Claydoll hand after felt her hair being grabbed by her Black Bat instantly was going to attack but sense that this girl like of steel hitting her can ruined her mobility do she scowled at her.

"Ummmm can I help you guys? Lost?" Supergirl asked confused at the twins lack of social cues.

"Up up and away? Fighting for truth justice and the American way?" Claydoll try to come up with random answers.

"That's my boy scout cousin up Kansas motif I'm just wanted to find a place to really be strut my stuff. Because apparently I'm not justice league material yet." She drops Claydoll on her feet and used x ray vision on them all and notice something off about Claydoll.

"Huh your knees caps they're boneless!" Supergirl in shock.

"It a long story."

The red streak from earlier made a quick stop on the island.

"You cheater!" She scolded She blonde with a black hairband on her head blue wonderful eyes appear to be Claydoll the bat sidekicks same age gap wearing a red tank top with shiny gold W emblem on her chest silver bracelets on her wrists with red star embroidered on them and red pants buckle by her black belt white stars on both sides on her legs and black boots give her a retro modern vibe to her as Robin notice her Yellow Lasso wrap around her belt.

"Sorry Cassie you maybe now know how flying works but you don't have enough flow to maneuver to make slow me down." Supergirl has her hands around her hips smiles.

"Come on, I'm just a rookie you just give me one more try girl."

Black Bat gets in the way.

"Did she say your name is Cassie. As in Cassandra?" She asked curiously.

"Call me Wonder Girl and What are you supposed to be?" She asked as Black bat.

"Black Bat. I am you but my name is Cassandra Cain but people call me Cass for short." She put on her bat shaped domino mask.

"No way girl! My name Cassandra too but I often called Cassie I should warn you I'm pretty super power and can be too much power for you and stuff." The girls greet each other.

"Let's gonna crash those blow these guys minds together in or training Cassie!" Wonder girl try to fist bump Cassandra Cain who confused her gesture for rock paper scissors as cover her fist with the palm of her hand.

"I won!"

"What wait this introduction is a test!? Start over start over I wasn't ready!" Cassie act hysterical as Cassandra can't help but giggle as Annie facepalm behind her twins back.

"Judging by looking at them both they're together be a hand full with me."

"Hey quit talking under your breath and say it doppelganger. Are you saying to be funny with how I am." Wonder girl pointed at Annie.

"Oh she's just discussing what sort of training you're were mentioning nothing against you really." Tim steps in before Annie say anything.

"Hmph yeah and honestly I must say you should work pretty hard and pay attention to where you are you're carrying the symbol and legacy of the world's greatest super heroine besides Raven and Batgirl of course. So I aspect like Supergirl here you'll show me some integrity of what an honorable Amazon warrior is in person when this training whatever started. You may not look and sound the part but hey prove me wrong." Annie suddenly act with high expectations that this alleged Amazon can be just like one of her other most favorite heroine Wonder Woman but in her eyes she sees a stereotypical Teenage girl who acts out of emotions instead of integrity manners of a warrior at first glance.

"Ah we got one stick in the mud and straightforward know it all. Sorry you're related and share her features guys." Wonder girl scoff off Annie as Cassandra step in to ease the problem.

"It ok I learn to endure her sometimes when she in her what we called at home "batty moods" hehehehe but she can be understanding and reasonable when you get used to her at times believe I know." Cassandra giggle with Wonder girl as Annie felt like she had been ignoring growl at both of them only to feel a hand on her hand.

"Uncle Nightwing I wish to thank you for giving us this chance to see it all in the flesh but what's the training session this child of an Amazon is mentioning about." Claydoll asked cold off her frustration as she and the others walked to the tower.

"You don't have to thank me just yet kiddos before any of this we have been keeping tabs on the others while I file you and Tim along including more to see who's got a one day carry the mantle of being the next generation Teen Titans, while the votes and comments were determined by one's own merit and character. Do not quote me on this but Training part is gonna give you all a taste of what your skills will be put to the test." Nightwing explains

"Awww so I'm guessing you and your tales of the Magnificent Claydoll and her chapter won the hearts of a certain but best titan among my favorite Uncle in the world including your friends." Claydoll said

"Yeah she quite a fan of yours, but don't tell her that, many others of titans to attach new faces here in the simulation but trust me we can discuss our fan trivia and tales of this team later on ok Princess." Nightwing response to what to him is like a little sister to him despite what she is. As wonder girl and Supergirl fly in for training making trail of their steak for Claydoll and the others to follow.

"Attention all titans the tryout for newcomers of the battle simulation had try began let us enjoy the graditor of sparring to the heart's content."


End file.
